Love and Lies
by chosenfire28
Summary: The Demon has lined up its next victim and Dean and Sam go to the small town outside of Cleveland to save the child, Dean's daughter. What he doesn't know is that her mother, the Slayer, is more than prepared to deal with the threat. BuffyDean pairing, an


Title: Love and Lies

Author: chosenfire28

Feedback/Email: You see I write these things and when you tell me you love it I write more, keep with the system people.  
Disclaimer: Now time for my vague disclaimer, I DO NOT OWN.  
Pairing: Dean/Buffy, (and more but I'm too lazy to think them up now)  
Spoilers: BtVS-Post season 7, Supernatural-Alternate season 2

Summary: This is an answer to Ava's challenge on Route 66

Ash 'cause I love that mullet wearing, MIT went to, rocker gets a bead on the demon. Mutilated cattle, freak lightening storms focus around a small suburb not far from Cleveland. A city Dean was in a little over fifteen months ago hunting. While in this suburb he questions one of the witnesses to his hunts latest kill the smokin' hot guidance councilor at the local high school, Buffy Summers.  
Neither knew who the other really was and Dean used the alias of a State Police officer bonus points for using the name Gregory Washington and telling me why it's a bonus point While he was in town the two hooked up, made with the bump and grind and other euphuisms for having S. E. X.  
The 'demon' is hunting in the little suburb and the brothers track it to home of its next intended victim. Sammy can get a vision 'cause he would be connected to this situation or the pair could have figured out with good old detective work. I'd prefer a mixture of both but it'd be the writers discretion At the home Dean's more than a little concerned to see Buffy living there and soon finds out the baby they've come to rescue is his own.  
Now its been fifteen months and a few weeks, Buffy searched for him but she knew him as his alias. ouch And she would be non to happy to see the guy that just up and left and lied to her the entire time he knew her. Would Dean be able to overcome her distrust and save his child? Would Buffy let him near the baby and how does Sam react to being an uncle?  
Brownie points:  
· Making the baby a girl with a NORMAL name. I.E. Hayden or Nicole. · Buffy/Dean sweaty flashbacks, present I'm not picky · Dawn living with Buffy and helping her raise the baby.  
· Sam liking the idea of being an uncle · The baby has the middle name Mary 'cause Dean mentioned it was his mother's name in passing · Buffy punching Dean the first time she sees him again · Buffy having a difficult and scary labor, that Dawn confides to the brothers · Happy ending?

**Chapter 1 The Hunt**

"So what?" Dean complained "whenever mister I have a mullet but I went to fucking MIT calls were gonna come running like good little bitches." Sam ignored his sullen mood and they entered the Roadhouse Dean first his eyes wearily searching the occupants of the bar his body put defensively in front of Sam's much larger one. It was instinct that had his hand reaching for the gun he could feel nestled securely at his back.

Only a couple of months had passed since they had been taken by surprise as that diesel had slammed into his car and had come close to killing them. While Sam had only suffered a dislocated shoulder Dean had had multiple fractures and internal bleeding. Their father hadn't been so lucky.

At the moment John Winchester was in a hospital bed being kept alive by machines. He had seemed fine at first but then he had collapsed soon after Dean had made a miraculous recovery.

He knew, when they couldn't find the colt, that John Winchester had made a deal with the demon to save his life. He should have been dead, instead it was father who had little chance of ever gaining consciousness again.

Ever since then Dean's mood had been erratic. One moment he seemed to be his old self, making smart ass comments and flirting with anything with breasts that came his way. The next he would go strangely silent his body completely still and his eyes cold and cruel.

These mood swings had gotten worse as Sam had insisted they visit the hospital at least once a week. Dean couldn't take seeing his father in that bed and knowing…wishing… it was him.

"Hello Dean, Sam." Ellen came forward nodding her head towards a figure at the bar "Ash is ready for you."

Sam pushed Dean out of his way and Dean followed him over to the oh so brilliant Ash his stance childishly defiant.

"Hey man." Sam greeted sitting down by Ash Dean leaning against the bar sullenly.

Ash looked up from the screen of the lap top "I got something for you guys." Sam elbowed Dean before he could let loose the smart ass comment that he no doubt had.

Ash turned the screen over to Sam "So the things you gave me to look for have been popping up the last week just outside of Cleveland, there are like these freak lightening storms and reports of mutilated cattle."

"Do you think it's the demon?" Sam turned to Dean who was standing beside him looking intensely at the map on the screen.

"What is it?" Sam asked worried.

"I've been there before," Dean remembered "There was a cult at a high school in that area, and some other freaky shit," he whispered under his breath "and a girl."

Sam didn't hear that.

Dean snapped out of the past and looked at Sam "Well what in the hell are we waiting for, lets go."

"Sure." Sam gave him a suspicious look and nodded his thanks to Ash following his brother.

ROUTE66ROUTE66ROUTE66ROUTE66ROUTE66ROUTE66ROUTE66ROUTE66

* * *

Dean and Sam Winchester checked into another hotel room this one no different from all the other ones they had stayed in over the course of their lives. 

Sam pulled out his laptop as soon as Dean had locked the door and laid down the salt. Dean paced around the small room while Sam got to work.

An hour past and Dean took over the search while Sam went to go get something to eat. Outside of the small diner a block away from their room it hit him. Like a thousands knives piercing his skull the vision hit him. The world around him faded away and he heard a baby crying.

"Shh." a voice filtered across his senses warm and soothing. The pink blanket covered in hearts was wrap securely around a small wiggling form. A drop of crimson feel onto its soft folds and fire flashed in his eyes the roar of the flames surrounded him as the babies cries rose in volume.

Sam came out of the vision gasping tears streaking down his face. He had saw it all, felt it all. Shakily he got to his feet and stumbled his way back to the hotel and into the room.

Dean looked up from the game he had been playing in his brothers absence and the smile disappeared off his face his eyes narrowing on his brother's hunched figure the blatant concern visible. "What is it?" Dean leaped to his feet and gently guided Sam to one of the beds noting with concern how pale he was.

"Its going to happen soon," Sam rasped out his voice hoarse "Another family, another fire." He closed his eyes wanting desperately to forget the shrill cries of the child "I didn't see any faces, something was blocking me, but I saw a pink blanket covered in hearts and blond hair."

Dean dug through his bag and tossed Sam a bottle of painkillers "Then you better get your ass in gear."

ROUTE66ROUTE66ROUTE66ROUTE66ROUTE66ROUTE66ROUTE66ROUTE66

* * *

Only one match was found, six months ago tomorrow a bay girl was born at a privately owned hospital. The birth records weren't public information and no amount of Sam's more than moderate hacker skills would reveal it 

Finally, he had managed to get an address. He had uncovered a record of baby diaper samples going to only one place in the area.

They pulled up in front of the house and Dean whistled under his breath "Damn." The "house" was three stories tall and could be classified more as a mansion than a home.

"So who are we?" Sam asked and Dean reached over and began digging through the glove box through the stack of fake I.Ds he had accumulated over the years. He pulled out a couple and tossed one to Sam.

"You're kidding right." Sam laughed reading the name and shook his head "Robert Plant."

"What?" Dean got out of the car followed by Sam "Robert is a strong name."

"So who are you?" Sam asked smugly.

Dean grinned "I'm Jimmy Page."

Sam shook his head and Dean knocked on the door.

"Yeah." a tall leggy brunette answered the door and stared at them questionably.

"I'm Jimmy this is my friend Robert, we just moved in down the street and were wondering if we could use your phone." Dean gave her a charming smile and was rewarded when she moved aside indicating for them to enter. They did so and Sam elbowed him in the ribs whispering in his ear "She's too young for you."

"Dawn have you seen Jenny's pink blanket, the one with hearts on it?" an attractive blond entered the front room with a sleeping child in her arms.

Dean turned around to look at her and his face drained of all color as he looked into her familiar green eyes. Those eyes hardened as they looked at him and she silently passed the baby to Dawn and approached Dean exuding anger.

To say he didn't see the punch coming was a lie.


End file.
